Perfect Round Club
The Perfect Round Club has been dubbed by fans to be when someone pitches a Perfect Round in Round 1 of all 4 division (Singles, Teams, Innergeekdom, and Star Wars). Starting in Season 4 If someone gets all questions correct in the first round they get a perfect round but in order to be part of the club they have to get the Bonus Question correct worth an additional point. Celebrity and Exhibition Matches do NOT count because they are not regular league matches. Perfect Round History and Questions Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Celebrity and Exhibition Matches These are bonus questions asked in Celebrity and Exhibition Matches but do NOT count because they aren't league matches Celebrity Exhibition Members And Dates Added # Matt Atchity @Matchity (May 19, 2017) # Robert Montano @Mr_Rob11 (June 20, 2017) # Tim Franco @tfranco84 (June 23, 2017) # Witney Seibold @WitneySeibold (July 18, 2017) # Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski (August 24, 2017) # Drew McWeeny @DrewMcWeeny (September 6, 2017) # Mark Reilly @ReillyAround (September 7, 2017) # William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani (October 4, 2017) # Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing (October 24, 2017) # Sam Witwer @SamWitwer (December 8, 2017) # Matt Knost @mattknost (February 6, 2018) # John Rocha @TheRochaSays (February 6, 2018) # Cody Hall @therealcodyhall (February 9, 2018) # Lon Harris @Lons (May 11, 2018) # Alex Damon @StarWarsExplain (June 5, 2018) # Ken Napzok @KenNapzok (June 5, 2018) # Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin (August 14, 2018) # Dan Murrell @MurrellDan (November 30, 2018) # Kevin Smets @kevsmets (February 21, 2019) # Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia (March 7, 2019) # Paul Preston @PPrestonLA (April 4, 2019) # Laura Kelly @ShutUp_Laura (April 17, 2019) # Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko (April 18, 2019) # Joseph Scrimshaw @JosephScrimshaw (April 19, 2019) # Chance Ellison @chancewars_91 (May 17, 2019) # Brendan Meyer @BrendanKJMeyer (May 30, 2019) Perfect Round But Have Missed Out On The Bonus # Jeff Sneider @TheInSneider # Jim Vejvoda @JimVejvoda # Adam Gertler @AdamGertler # Jason Inman @Jawiin # Paul Oyama @Paul_Oyama # Tom Reimann @startthemachine # Haleigh Foutch @HaleighFoutch Records # Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing (6-0) 2 in Singles, 3 in Innergeekdom and 1 in Teams # William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani (4-2) 2 in Singles and 2 in Teams # Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski (3-1) 2 in Teams and 1 in Innergeekdom # Lon Harris @Lons (3-2) 1 in Singles and 2 in Teams # Dan Murrell @MurrellDan (3-2) 3 in Singles # Drew McWeeny @DrewMcWeeny (4-0) 3 in Teams and 1 in Singles # Witney Seibold @WitneySeibold (2-0) 2 in Teams # Alex Damon @StarWarsExplain (2-0) 2 in Star Wars # Chance Ellison @chancewars_91 (2-0) 2 in Singles # Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin (1-1) 1 in Singles # John Rocha @TheRochaSays (1-2) 1 in Teams # Matt Atchity @Matchity (1-0) Inaugural Member and 1 in Teams # Robert Montano @Mr_Rob11 (1-0) 1 in Teams # Tim Franco @tfranco84 (1-0) 1 in Singles # Mark Reilly @ReillyAround (1-0) 1 in Teams # Sam Witwer @SamWitwer (1-0) 1 in Star Wars # Matt Knost @mattknost (1-0) 1 in Teams # Cody Hall @therealcodyhall (1-0) 1 in Singles # Ken Napzok @KenNapzok (1-0) 1 in Star Wars # Kevin Smets @kevsmets (1-0) 1 in Innergeekdom # Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia (1-0) 1 in Teams # Paul Preston @PPrestonLA (1-0) 1 in Teams # Laura Kelly @ShutUp_Laura (1-0) 1 in Star Wars # Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko (1-0) 1 in Teams # Joseph Scrimshaw @JosephScrimshaw (1-0) 1 in Star Wars # Brendan Meyer @BrendanKJMeyer (1-0) 1 in Singles # Jeff Sneider @TheInSneider (0-1) # Jim Vejvoda @JimVejvoda (0-1) # Adam Gertler @AdamGertler (0-1) # Jason Inman @Jawiin (0-1) # Paul Oyama @Paul_Oyama (0-1) # Tom Reimann @startthemachine (0-1) # Haleigh Foutch @HaleighFoutch (0-1) Category:Miscellaneous